


V záři takřka měsíční

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Singer RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
Relationships: Miro Šmajda/Martin Chodúr





	V záři takřka měsíční

Poklepával prsty o rukojeť mikrofonu, neubránil se ani pokyvování do rytmu songu, jehož tóny právě řvaly na celé divadlo. Neměl tušení, jestli zrovna Green Day a jejich Last Night On Earth se hodí k téhle příležitosti, ale upřímně řečeno mu na tom příliš nezáleželo, dokud to bylo zazpíváno dobře. A to sakra bylo.

Opíral se o zeď v místě, odkud dobře viděl na jeviště. Jednak kvůli tomu, aby, až jeho předchůdce dozpívá, mohl nastoupit on, svůj díl na tom ale také měl fakt, že když mu byla poskytnuta příležitost, nenechal si Mirovo vystoupení ujít. Sám se snažil na pódiu nějak hýbat a nestát jako tvrdé y, ale takové taneční pohyby, jaké předváděl Miro, ty v sobě jednoduše neměl. Hleděl na něj, jak se kroutí, jak pobíhá sem a tam, jak z něj vyzařuje nezkrotná energie a nadšení. I kdyby zpíval Ovčáky, čtveráky, stejně by z toho dokázal udělat show.

Jakmile píseň skončila, tak se narovnal, zkontroloval, jestli má sako nadále perfektně upravené, a čekal, až bude vyzván. Mezitím mimoděk zaznamenal, že se jeho kolega za potlesku uklonil a míří pryč z jeviště zpět do zákulisí. Mirův zářivý úsměv jeho směrem byl nakažlivý, takže ještě než k Martinovi vůbec došel, tak už i ten se na něj culil.

"Po tom našem minulém duetu jsi mi tam chyběl," sdělil mu blonďák okamžitě, jakmile se octl mimo zrak diváků, a hleděl na druhého muže s takovou upřímností v očích, že mu to Martin bez zaváhání uvěřil. "Zůstáváš na afterpárty?"

"Asi ne, víš, že na to moc nejsem…"

"Ani kvůli mně ne?"

Martin byl prve rozhodnut, že po odzpívání půjde domů, neměl v úvaze se zdržovat, jenže Miro se na něj zadíval s tou typickou štěněcí prosbou v očích, úsměv přátelský… Jako by vážně stál o to, abych zůstal, pomyslel si Martin, nečekaně moc tou domněnkou potěšen.

"Když ti to udělá radost," slyšel se pak říct, ještě než se ale stačil nad svou neuváženou odpovědí pozastavit, Miro se rozzářil snad ještě víc, jestli to bylo vůbec možné, a na pár vteřin jej dokonce objal. Martin nikterak zareagovat nestačil, jen se dál usmíval jako pitomec na to střapaté stvoření, jež mu s nadšeným výrazem vzápětí popřálo při vystoupení hodně štěstí, a odběhlo někam dál do útrob divadla.

Ve chvíli, kdy Martin vstupoval na jeviště, si stále uvědomoval zvláštní, příjemný pocit, jenž se mu usadil na hrudi a který ten krátký, pozitivně nabitý rozhovor s Mirem vyvolal.

Nejistota jím cloumala, když pak vkročil do obrovské místnosti, v níž se pořádala afterpárty. Neměl zapotřebí se jich zúčastňovat, bavit se s lidmi, kteří jej nezajímali, a jen se zbůhdarma nalévat alkoholem, musel ale uznat, že prostředí nevypadalo úplně špatně. Podél zdí byly boxy s polstrovanými sedačkami, vnitřek prostoru pak vyplňovaly menší, kulaté stoly a půlkruhové sedačky kolem nich, vše hrající odstíny fialové. Akorát dečky na stolech se pod místním osvětlení zdály být bílé, až krémové. Jednoduše žádné vyřvané barvy.

Martin se rozhlédl, nicméně Mira neviděl. Pohlédl na hodinky, jež ukazovaly krátce po jedenácté hodině. Když už slíbil, že zůstane, rozhodl se vzít si jeden drink a usadit se k jedinému zcela volnému stolu, který byl bohužel tím téměř uprostřed místnosti. Zahleděl se tedy do svého drinku, doufaje, že nikdo nepocítí touhu mu dělat společnost.

Jeho přání se plnilo tak nějak polovičatě, neboť se k němu sice nikdo na sedačku nevnutil, co chvíli kolem něj ale procházeli kolegové, jež uznali za vhodné jej alespoň pozdravit. Zrovna se nepříliš nadšeně usmíval na asi desátého člověka, když k němu dolehl poměrně hlasitý smích, za nímž stočil pohled.

Následně spatřil skupinku mladých lidí, v jejichž středu svítila nechvalně proslulá blond hříva. Vypadalo to, že se Miro dobře baví.

Asi je to dobře, ať si večer užije s nimi místo toho, aby se nudil se mnou, pomyslel si Martin, snaže se zbavit toho ostnu zklamání, jenž jej mírně rozhodil. Nejlepší bude, když dopije a prostě se tiše vytratí. Jen co mu však ta úvaha prolétla hlavou, Mirovy hnědé oči se zadívaly přímo na něj, což Martina rozechvělo.

Když pak sledoval, jak se blonďák loučí se svými kamarády a i s drinkem v ruce míří k němu, nechápal, proč se mu koutky úst samovolně zvedají, proč se mu srdce tak svírá, proč se mu znovu šíří nitrem ten hřejivý pocit, jaký zažil dříve, tam na jevišti… Nespouštěl z Mira oči ani ve chvíli, kdy k němu jeho kolega došel a se zářivým úsměvem se k němu posadil, přičemž Martinovi neušlo, že se octli velmi blízko jeden druhému, žádné nutkání si bránit osobní prostor ale nepociťoval.

Právě naopak mu přišla Mirova přítomnost příjemná, úsměv ze rtů se mu stále nevytrácel, jen sklopil pohled ke sklenici s nápojem, když už mu přišel pohled hnědých očí příliš intenzivní, když už tu vřelost v nich nedokázal snést, aniž by…

Aniž by co?

"Jsem rád, že jsi zůstal."

"Vážně? Vypadalo to, že se dobře bavíš," reagoval Martin, který si posléze uvědomil, jak kysele to mohlo vyznít. On by ale Mirovi nic nevyčítal, kdyby s nimi zůstal, prostě by šel domů…

"No, a tebe bych tady nechal sedět samotného? Vždyť jsem po tobě chtěl, abys zůstal," drcnul do něj Miro ramenem. Martin nad jeho gestem pobaveně zafuněl a vzhlédl k té rozjařené tváři, vstřebávaje další zachvění bez pochyb vyvolané tím horkem, jež sálalo z muže vedle něj. Žár, energie, optimismus. Hýřil tím na všechny strany, k tomu ty veselé oči a megawattový úsměv…

Tentokrát se horko šířilo jiným způsobem, tentokrát je vnímal uvnitř sebe a jen sílilo povzbuzeno Martinovým uvědoměním, že absolutně nechce od Mira odtrhnout pohled, že se chce vyhřívat na výsluní jeho přízně, že by mu prospělo v jeho přítomnosti trávit více času, a srdce se mu rozbušilo splašeným tempem s myšlenkou nenápadnou, snad podvědomě potlačovanou, že je jeho přítel ve své záři… záři takřka měsíční neodolatelný.

"Co tak koukáš?" culil se Miro dál, oči snad váhavě sklopil ke svému drinku, přičemž Martin by dal ruku do ohně za to, že se jeho tváře zbarvily do růžova. Atmosféra mezi nimi byla nebývale křehká na to, že byli dva muži, kolegové, a Martin doposud o Mirovi jinak ani nesmýšlel…

A překvapil sám sebe myšlenkou, že by se mu líbilo blonďákovu reakci blíže prozkoumat, nechat tomu volný průběh a třeba zjistit, kam až Mirova náklonost vůči němu sahá.

Martin se už chystal otevřít ústa a odpovědět, z oné chvíle nabité zcela novými emocemi je však vytrhla opětovná přítomnost Mirových kamarádů.

"Odcházíte?" vzhlédl k nim blonďák, druhý muž si skupinku mlčky prohlížel a docela se bavil tím, jak nacamraní už všichni byli.

"Jo, padáme odtud do baru naproti," přikývnul nejvyšší z nich, "noc je ještě mladá a narozeniny se slavit musí."

"Kdo z vás má narozeniny?" zeptal se Martin, aby navzdory tomu, že nikoho ze skupinky nezná, alespoň udělal zadost společenským konvencím.

Hlavy Mirových přátel se všechny otočily k dívce v jejich středu, sympatické tmavovlásce s obrovskýma očima.

"Přeji vše nejlepší," mrknul na ni Martin s úsměvem, který se jen rozšířil v momentě, kdy se slečna zatvářila stylem ach, _můj bože, jsem v nebi_. Napadlo ho, že by jí možná mohl něco krátkého zazpívat, kdyby jí to udělalo radost. "Neměl bych ti splnit i nějaké přání?"

Výraz tmavovlásky nabral červenavý nádech, leč Martina docela zmátlo, když začala těkat pohledem mezi ním a Mirem, jenž… Měl pocit, že seděli ještě blíže než dříve, ale to nemohlo být možné, vždyť se ani jeden z nich nepohnul, nebo… nebo si jen prve neuvědomili, že se na sebe tak lepí?

"Myslíte, že… byste mohl… dát Mirovi pusu?" vykoktala navzdory posilnění alkoholem, oči jí zářily.

Martin zamrkal a pozvedl obočí, pak se podíval na majitele blonďaté hřívy vedle sebe a krve by se v něm nedořezalo. Miro se na něj nejistě usmíval, nic nenaznačovalo tomu, že by byl proti, možná i předem tušil, co si jeho kamarádka bude přát, a Martin… Upřel zrak znovu na tmavovlásku.

"Proč ne," oplatil jí milým úsměvem, přestože vnitřně se chvěl obavami i očekáváním, ovšem tím, jak všechno šlo rychle, jak během jednoho večera zjistil, že mu je Mirova blízkost více než příjemná, že může na jeho úsměvu oči nechat, že ho políbit opravdu chce…

Opatrnost u něj zvítězila, a tak, když se opět otočil čelem k blonďákovi, bez varování umístil rty na jeho líčko, dal si ale záležet na tom, aby se odtáhl pomalu, aby si vychutnal Mirovu vůni a ten pocit, že druhému muži není jeho gesto proti srsti. Jakmile se narovnal a hnědé oči se zahleděly do těch jeho, nutkání jej políbit pořádně mu rozlilo po těle další vlnu horka.

Nechápal, co se s ním děje, proč najednou dnes na něj má Miro takový vliv, proč si ničeho dříve nevšiml… a proč nemá potřebu cokoliv popírat, možná za to mohl ten téměř plachý úsměv na tváři jeho kolegy, možná to, jak nádhernou bytostí Miro byl… a to nejen po fyzické stránce.

Ze snění jej vytrhlo zapískání, jímž Mirovi přátelé ocenili splnění narozeninového přání, Martin se na ně zadíval a nedalo se říct, že by zapojení se do hry litoval. Zatímco koukal na to, jak se skupinka chichotá, zaznamenal, že se k němu blonďák přibližuje, přesto se zachvěl v momentě, kdy mu ucho ovanul horký dech.

"Dej mi ještě jednu pusu, já tě pak chytnu za ruku a vypadneme, jinak se obávám, že teď už se jich nezbavíme," pošeptal mu Miro, načež Martin mírně přikývl, neschopen vidině polibku jakkoliv vzdorovat. Než se nadál, měl Mirův obličej těsně před svým, ochotně vyšel vstříc jeho rtům a ten takřka elektrizující výboj, jenž jím projel a zamířil mu do oblasti žaludku, ho zanechal rozechvělého a konsternovaného. Že Mirovi jeho stav neušel, poznal velmi rychle z toho uličnického šklebu, jaký mu blonďák věnoval, když se odtáhl, Martin nad tím ale nestačil zauvažovat, jelikož mu už Miro drtil ruku v sevření a za hlasitého pískání jej táhl ven z místnosti. Po pár úskocích s ním Martin srovnal krok, dech bůhví proč zrychlený, dlaně zpocené…

"Zašijeme se tady," otevřel Miro nějaké dveře, Martin se na nic neptal a vklouzl za ním do něčí šatny. Na rtech pořád cítil ty druhé, nepředstavitelně jemné, a děsil se sám sebe, jak moc je chtěl cítit znovu. "Tobě se to líbilo, že…?

"Co?" vyhrknul Martin dříve, než stačil promyslet odpověď. Moc dobře věděl, na co se ho Miro ptal, moc dobře věděl, proč se na něj hnědé oči dívají tak zvědavě, proč od sebe už nestojí pět metrů, ale sotva jeden. Doslova si přišel jako v jednom ohni, když Miro těkal pohledem z jednoho modrého oka do druhého, leč obavy už jej neochromovaly, vnímal jen to, jak moc blízko Miro je, s jakým zájmem na něj hledí, a jak moc ho místo verbální odpovědi chce…

Myšlenku nestihl v hlavě ani dokončit, neboť vzdálenost mezi nimi se opět zmenšila, blonďákova tvář byla stále blíž a blíž, až Martin s dotekem těch jemných rtů zavřel pod intenzitou emocí oči. Vycítil, že druhý muž zaváhal, a i proto Martin na jeho polibek náruživě odpověděl, pohnul ústy proti druhým a už tak zběsile bušící srdce si v jeho hrudníku poskočilo, když se mu na lících objevily Mirovy dlaně a blonďák jej konečně políbil tak, aby si to Martin, opatrně umisťuje ruce na úzké boky svého přítele, už navždy pamatoval.

Aby si navždy pamatoval, jak se nechal pohltit tím mužem se střapatou hřívou a megawattovým úsměvem, jak propadl jeho záři, jež je jevila být takřka měsíční.


End file.
